


Do not go gentle into that good night

by christinajoanne



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Edmund/Lucy - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Peter/Susan - Freeform, post the lion the witch and the wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinajoanne/pseuds/christinajoanne
Summary: After years of rule as King in Narnia, Edmund contemplates his life in England. Takes place months after the Pevensie children return to England through the Wardrobe. Post The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe; past relationship - Edmund/Lucy, Peter/Susan





	1. Chapter 1

His mind plays tricks on him; and as he wakes, it is her face that lingers behind his lids. His eyes cloud as he attempts to touch the space next to him that has never felt warmth since his return from Narnia. If slumber means having another moment with her, he hopes he never wakes up. 

He whispers her name in the dark. 

Lucy.

Her voice is breathless; her hair but a helpless splay against white sheets. Her fingers twine in his own as he bends to press closer.

Lucy.

He longs to look the way he feels; to hold her the way a man would hold his wife.

And yet, with every trip to the bathroom’s mirror he contemplates the things he truly misses after returning to England. His mornings greet him with a reflection that does not match his old, eyes. Wisdom stares back at him; and so does a gawky, little boy.

Inside, he is a king, outside he is Edmund Pevensie.

He reaches toward the ceiling as he turns toward his older brother’s bed; the wrinkle in the High King’s brow, proving that his sentiment of missing something/someone is not only shared, but yearned.

Edmund grabs a pillow and tucks it under his chin. It almost feels like the space is filled.

Almost. 

Edmund waits.


	2. Chapter 2

A year passes.

Many nights, he is alone. There are very few instances that challenges the quietness in his and Peter's shared room. 

Many nights, he is alone but on others he is not. On these nights the thin blankets are warm, the empty feeling in his chest is lofty.

Whispers are the only things that can be shared. They do not forget. The bedroom is shared among a King and a High King.

Whether Peter hears them or not is a different story. 

She lays her fingers in his hair and lightly caresses, wiping the tears that escape his cheek.

He whispers her name in the dark.

Lucy.

This time, there is a reply.

This time, she is with him. She tells him not to cry, to remember all the good times.

She tells him the stories she remembers, their days as a courting mess; and the olden days when their three children would run through the fields of flowers and dreams. The stories do not cease his tears, but increases them.

It is on these special nights that their bodies align. It on these nights, he must hold in his memories and remember they are still only young children.

His fingers caresses her childish straight hip, and she shivers; her nipples brushing against his chest. He holds a breath as he allows himself to briefly rub himself against her. Their legs twine as the junction of their heat meet to touch over clothing. She welcomes the subdued act; never returning the touches, but receiving it with a simple sigh.

It is the only thing they allow; it is the only time when she allows him to call her, not only his wife in name but also in body.

Nothing happens.

He sighs, and closes his eyes until the next morning comes. 

He whispers her name in the dark.

Lucy.

Edmund waits.


	3. Chapter 3

He has lost the War, but he has not forgotten the love for his Queen. Not in the way the High King and High Queen has; or wishes they could.

She’s too young now for his love, and every time he grabs her hand in his, he is cautious in the way it grasps. He knows he cannot hold too long or too hard. Bystanders will wonder; the High King and High Queen would glare.

“You can’t just do that! In public no less. We’re not in Narnia anymore!”

It’s a speech he has learned to memorize and recite. His brother holds nothing back and it is from Peter that he receives the most of his bruises.

He brushes it away.

“If you think you can easily forget about Susan, then fine! But don’t think even for a second that I'd ever leave her. I won’t, Peter! She is my wife, my heart. The mother of my children. How I long to see Charles and Phillip and Emellie again. The nightmares don’t go away. I long for the nights she would come to my bed, and hold me. It is the only time I can get a decent nights sleep!”

His brother shakes his head in disbelief, meshing the golden hair there. 

“You don’t think I miss Susan as well? You don’t think I get these nightmares? I have been married to Su longer than you even thought about courting Luce. We have triple times the number of children. So, don't you dare try to insinuate my love for her is any less. You don’t think I’ve forgotten? I’m just trying to be practical, Ed! We’re in England, and we cannot do this anymore. I haven’t forgotten Susan. She’s still my sis-"

It is Edmund's turn to throw a punch. A bookcase almost topples. 

“She’s not! Not in the way you look at her! Do you think you can just pretend, Peter? How your eyes kill any man that step a toe too close to the boundaries you have set! How you look at me and Lucy with an envy? How you wish things would work out that same way with Susan? How you wish she hasn't forgotten!”

His brother cannot reply.

Edmund waits.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy is hesitant herself. He understands. But he is also hopeful. She has not grown as hard and cold as Susan has, and for that he is thankful.

She takes his hand in his and shows him a toy.

Edmund waits.

And another year passes.


	5. Chapter 5

He watches the High King grow weaker and weaker; he listens at night as arguments grow more frequent between the High King and High Queen.

Those two. They’re older, he understands. They battle with things much taller from his reach.

“You’ve forgotten!” the High King accuses, his voice desperate; the wall thick enough to blur their words from their parent’s rooms; but thin enough to keep Edmund awake.

“I have not, Peter! It’s called being logical. We’re in England, we need to stop with this farce - we aren’t in Narnia anymore.”

“Farce? You think it was a farce, Susan?”

More echoes, more screams, and finally silence.

For awhile, he believes perhaps they went to sleep until he hears rhythmic beating of the headboard against the wall; and a tiny moan of the High King’s name. A sound he has grown accustomed to understanding as his signal to evacuate the premises until the next morning of dawn.

He hopes that they remembered to lock the door.

Edmund waits.


	6. Chapter 6

He grows to be like his brother; older, more thoughtful in words and actions. He watches with a careful hand for anyone who dares to approach his Queen; and like his brother, he grows nervous and impatient. 

His Queen, however, is steadfast, turning a blind eye to the words that his older sister always received in stride. 

Edmund holds back. 

Waits for the day when she can return his love as his Queen. 

Edmund looks into his ceiling and stares. 

It's been years since he felt her real warmth. 

He whispers her name in the dark. 

Lucy. 

He hopes she has not forgotten.

Edmund waits.


	7. Chapter 7

When his own Queen finally visits him, two years have past. She pushes past small bookcases of the bug jars she knows her cousin loves to collect.

She sits on his bed, and her scent is enough to rouse him awake; his own eyes open wide in fear as they take in her silhouette against the white moon. His eyes fly from her then back to their cousin.

“Lucy, what are you doi-”

Her fingers press against his mouth.

And the next words causes him to forget all thoughts. 

“You have been so patient with me, my King.”

And with that she brings him to her room; their fingers twine, his own eyes following, almost as if it was caught in her spell.

It is in her locked room, against the white moon that he takes her once more.

Her hips move over his, holding him flushed against heat and he rises to pull his face into her neck as he thrusts up.

She takes him all in.

“Please, my king,” she whispers in a choke, her walls clenching and relaxing around his length, “I want this.”

With that, he lets go, moaning into her neck as he spills himself inside her.

“I have not forgotten, my love for my King.”

It’s the last thing he remembers before his eyes surrender to the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time. I hoped everyone enjoyed my fic, I've had this in my draft for about a year now, and just decided to edit it now! C+C is most welcomed! I might make another fic for Ed/Lu and Peter/Su have always been my favorite ships and fandoms!


End file.
